Collide
by Stephable
Summary: "All she wanted was to forget. To forget the homework and the people and the day.   The boy behind her coughed loudly. As if reading her mind he'd called her attention to a solution." SoMa Lemon. AU, obviously but not too crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This was going to be a one shot but then I kinda made it long and detailed so I'm splitting it into multiple chapters.  
>It is a lemon, just giving you fair warning.<br>Originally the idea for this was from a prompt that my friends wrote for on the DRRR! kink meme but I thought I'd give it a Soul Eater twist.

**Collide**

The afternoon was grey and gloomy. Clouds had gathered over the city creating a sort of eerie day-time darkness as if the whole place was in the shadow of a giant monster, just waiting to attack. The inside of the bus was worse, blocking out even more of the light, quiet, barely anyone inside.

Maka climbed the steps and paid the driver. She walked slowly, almost as if keeping with the mood of the weather, and found a seat two rows from the back of the bus on the right. A few other passengers are scattered through the various seats, most sit towards the front, eager to get out once they reach their stop but she has a long ride ahead. Behind her there is only one person, a boy. She only looked at him for a second on her way to her seat, measuring the appropriate distance to sit from him, eventually deciding one row ahead on the opposite side was adequate. His hair and eyes had caught her attention though. Hair white as snow, reminding her of the absent sunlight of the day, eyes red as blood, reminding her of what she could feel amongst the numbness of this bland day, and, when she turned to look at him one more time, greeted with a smirk, his teeth, fierce and sharp. His uniqueness intrigued her.

* * *

><p>The bus thumped as they drove through a particularly bumpy piece of road. Maka had been sleeping and was startled into wakefulness by the unpleasant jolt. She couldn't see any passengers in front of her now. It must have over an hours since she'd dozed off. She pulled out her phone to check the time and was blinded by the sudden light.<p>

"Argh!" She heard a quiet but pained groan from behind her. Shocked, she turned to see where it had come from though as she turned she realised it was obvious. The boy with the stark features blinked painfully towards her.

Maka thought no more of it and put her phone away, forgetting to even find out the time. It had been an awful day for her. Every professor at her uni had given her a ton of homework and even worse she had to carry all the text books home. Her father had called and told her he was too busy to collect her as he usually did and she'd have to take the bus for _3 hours_ to her apartment. The only reason she lived so far away was because she couldn't afford anything nearby and now the bus was costing her so much she doubted the fridge would be full this week. And the stupid weather just seemed to make happiness impossible, even for the cheeriest of people. Thinking about it made her head and body and soul _hurt_. All she wanted was to forget. To forget the homework and the people and the day.

The boy behind her coughed loudly. As if reading her mind he'd called her attention to a solution. To get her mind off things. To stop _thinking_. They were far enough from the driver that they couldn't be seen or heard easily and in the darkness they were even more concealed. For the first time that day she began to see the positives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know what you think.  
>I have the next couple of chapters ready to be editing and uploaded so if you're liking it I'll do that today.<br>Sorry it's so short, it was just a good place to break it up.

If you're someone who subscribed to me, I am writing something else, I just have to edit and add a bit.  
>It's coming soon, get excited!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Things start to get interesting in this one so if you're adverse to sexual content this is when you should back away.  
>For everyone else (you pervy people :P) enjoy Ch 2.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka was a stronger woman than she'd used to be. The trials of high school never really changed her child-like appearance or joyful demeanour but uni had been different. In her second year now, looking back at the first she could pinpoint the changes. She stopped being a bookworm when her room mate took her to parties. She'd stopped being a child when she learned from experience how many ways a child could be manipulated. And she'd stopped wearing her hair in the stupid pigtails when she'd been called names for the hundredth time and took her scissors to her cutesy do. Now she knew what she wanted, she knew how to get it, and most importantly, she had the confidence to do it.<p>

She threw her bag off her lap and onto the seat beside her roughly. The clatter of various items inside drew the boy's attention to her. When she stood his eyes ran slowly down her body, not looking confused but interested, calculating. She walked across the aisle and straddled him without a word. His eyes widened but he remained silent as she pulled at the fancy tie that hung loosely around his neck. She roughly grasped the hair at the back of his head as she slowly undid all of the buttons on his shirt. The boy, finally catching onto her train of thought, reached around behind her, grasping at her butt and pulling her in closer. He grinned.

She was glad to be wearing a skirt as she rested against the back of the chairs in the next row. This provided just enough space for her to fiddle with the buckle of the boy's belt. She wasted no time, when the belt was loose her nimble fingers moved on to the button then finally pulled down the zip. For a split second she remembered the bus driver and spun around to check he wasn't aware of the shenanigans going on the back of his vehicle. He seemed completely oblivious, to her relief.

When she turned back to the boy, to where she had been diligently working seconds earlier, she found a much larger, firmer bulge underneath her hands. Only his boxers (silky and blue) separated her hand from his obviously erect cock now. A fact that she became incredibly aware of when he made a noise she was sure was meant to sound like clearing his throat but sounded much more like a low, lustful growl.

The sound reverberated in her chest. Perhaps, she thought, the low voices of men were evolved solely to stir a woman's desires. It had most definitely stirred hers. But she had started this with the intention of controlling every action, she she as hell wasn't giving that up yet. His tie was thankfully still in reach, she took his wrists in one of her hands, noting how big and warm they were, and tied them behind the head rest of the bus seat. He looked at her with confusion for the first time and she could help but laugh. Not confused by the random chick on the bus_ jumping him_. Confused by her domination, or perhaps her refusal to submit. Maybe he was used to being in control. It was possible that he'd never been touched by such a firm, demanding hand before. She would proudly take her place as the first if this were the case.

He blushed at her laughter. A cute look on him. The contrast it made between his silvery hair and pristine teeth was very becoming. She ran one finger down his face, from the cheekbone onwards. She passed his chin and decided to keep going, the sensation of sparks running through her nerves as she caressed his smooth skin too good to relinquish. She continued down his neck and bare, muscular chest. It was adorned with a mysterious scar of which she'd never know the origin. Following the line of his scar down to his waistband she curiously wondered how low the scar would go. Hoped to God that it didn't effect the parts she needed for her little escapade. He squirmed a bit when she brush her fingertip lightly over the skin just above his boxers. Such a simple form of teasing seemed to have sparked his interest and she was growing impatient herself. It was all too tempting just to give in.

She let two fingers sneak under the elastic. She could feel the fuzzy pubic hair against her knuckles, the firmness of the skin. His face was contorted now. She knew he was using all his strength not to push against her. Perhaps he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that resistance wouldn't be tolerated. Painfully slowly she slid the boxers down, pulling them over his erection and letting it spring back up as the boxers were finally discarded. His member bounced around a little like a BOBO doll***** that had been given a good push but soon the firmness of it ceased all movement. 

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Those blow up things weighted in the bottom so when you hit them they bounce back.

**A/N: **Firstly, to everyone that reviewed the first chapter, thank you :D  
>Sorry I didn't upload this on the same day but I hadn't gotten time to edit and such.<br>Trust me, it's much better once I've edited it.

Secondly, let me know what you think of this chapter, I have another one written (unedited) but I'd like to know what you think of this before I upload any more of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :D  
>I came home after school and had heaps of emails and it was nice.<br>That's why I'm uploading this chapter now instead of in a few days, I got it ready early for you :)

* * *

><p>Her stop was still at least an hour away. She didn't know what kind of stamina he had but she doubted he could last that long and she was not going to sit awkwardly in the bus with his after this was over. The only thing to do was to draw it out. Lengthen the teasing foreplay that was already driving her into frequent fits insanity. She hoped to God she could retain her compose in such adversity and then turned her attention back to the boy.<p>

She took his head in her hand, pulling it forward and crushing his mouth onto her own. His lips were clumsy, she assumed it was because he was being played with so cruelly but couldn't rule out the possibility that he was just a bad kisser. It lasted longer than she'd expected. At some point in what must've been 5 minutes at least he regained composure and kissed back properly. No longer sloppy, he was was precise with every movement. The flick of his tongue send her mind into spinning ecstasy and fuelled the fire that was burning between her legs. Her toes curled in the sneakers she had put on to go running. Her only thought was how she wouldn't need to run tonight after the exercise she was going to get here. Mentally slapping herself for ruining the moment she pulled away from his delicious lips. She was left with an after taste of coffee, the thing she'd been craving all day.

Her mind was still reeling as she wrapped a slightly trembling hand around the warm cock in front of her. His eyebrow separated from each other as he exhaled and his face relaxed, assumably expecting release. Her grasp tightened and a small grin crept onto her face. The boy's head rolled back to lean against the chair as she finally moved her hand first up, then down, so slowly it felt as if she wasn't moving at all, like the minute hand on a clock. He half groaned, half moaned from both the pleasure and the frustration of her sluggish movement. In a whisper he urged her to move faster. When no response came he opened his eyes to see what was happening. A giant grin adorned her face, as quick as lightning her tongue darted across her lips, she glanced up at him and caught his eyes.  
>"Please," He whispered a second time, "Faster!"<p>

Her eyebrows darted up but quickly went back down. Tongue slowly tracing her top lip she ran her free hand across his chest.

"Did you say something?" She asked, voice at full volume. He looked uncomfortable. Eyes jumping from the front of the bus where the driver was, to her face, to the pace where her hand met his aching need. The boy pushed his hips up against her, attempting to find a loophole in what seemed an impossible situation.

Maka let go. The place where her hand had been, steadily pumping his feverish cock, was now cold and bare. Her eyes, like ice, bore into his. Her expression was predatory, he had once seen a lion kill a deer and the look in her eyes matched almost too well. There was also a hint of pleasure. A sadistic glint that seemed to penetrate his soul. The boy who had been all too willing a second ago suddenly realised that no matter how innocent she looked weird fetishes could lay beneath the surface.

"Sorry." He choked out. Voice strained from the exertion of resisting. His fear growing as she hovered over him menacingly.

Her face softened. Unable to be truly merciless, especially in such a heated state herself. Her hands made contact with his skin once again, this time on his shoulders. She slid them down his body pressing into him. When she reached his cock this time she stopped.

She pushed up off the seat and balanced on her knees. This left the boy with a face full of her breasts, bouncing slightly as she wiggled her arms around, untying his hands. As she fiddled with the tie he couldn't help but open his mouth over one of her smooth, delicate bosoms. At first he just licked gently at her cleavage, her clothes still covering all the fun parts of her body. But soon Maka dealt with the knot and his hands were free. A quiet moan escaped her lips when he ventured into her shirt and nipped gently at one of her swollen pink nipples. Her hips were suddenly pressing heavily against his chest as she leaned her weight onto him. Message clearly received, he worked quickly to remove both her shirt and bra, stunning her with his skills in bra hooks, specifically how to undo them. Now that her chest was fully bare to him he sat her back onto his legs, just further away than his still throbbing cock.

His hands worked quickly and knew exactly where to touch and what to do. Maka felt herself loosing control, finally. He was unique amongst the men she'd been with in that he was talented. He was pleasing her of his own free will and was actually good at it. It was his turn to be in charge, she decided, although she knew she just really the wanted the release that he could provide. His huge hands grasped her hips, taking only a second to locate the zip on the side of the skirt and undo it. Her embarrassingly childish superman panties were done away with quickly, after only a slight chuckle from the boy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok, hope you liked it.  
>The next chapter will probably be up in a couple of days coz I still need to write it.<br>Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas let me know and I might be able to work them in.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **It took me longer to get this done than I had expected, sorry about that.  
>The next chapter might be a while too because I'm busy this weekend but I'll write it ASAP.<br>Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D You make me happy.

* * *

><p>He was emboldened now. No longer tied up and at her mercy he seemed to quite enjoy the power. Now naked against each others bodies the fire burning within each one of them seemed to merge together. "And where two raging fires meet together; they do consume the thing that feeds their fury." a memorable quote from Shakespeare's <em>"The Taming Of The Shrew"<em>, but now Maka could only think about how incredibly wrong it was. The fire within her seemed to double and burn with such ferocity that it could no longer be contained.

All other feelings were immediately put on hold as the ecstatic pleasure of his hands running down her waist and onto her hips took over her mind. He leaned in and a warm breath drifted across the nape of her neck before his fiercely passionate and gentle lips surrounded a small part of her skin. It felt as if her blood at been lit on fire in that one place of contact and was quickly spreading in all directions. She almost forgotten about his hands until one daringly ventured upwards once again to cup her left breast carefully. With smooth delicate movements he kneaded it in his hand forcing the first moan from her parted lips.

Each sensation was so intense that one eclipsed all others. It felt to Maka as if she were looking through a telescope of her own senses, only being able to look one place a time, when one thing was happening no others could be comprehended.

Amidst the myriad of sensations Maka barely felt the boy remove his mouth from its place on her neck. She was well aware, though, when he spoke in a deep, calm whisper, mere centimetres from her ear.

"Feeling selfish are we?" His tone was joking but with distinct undertones of seduction and lust. At the very least that was how Maka's ear interpretted it. It took a long moment before the words even reached his brain, she'd been caught up in the pitch, volume, the incredible musicality.

As comprehension of his words slowly leaked into her mind Maka realised she was sitting perfectly still, aside from the occasional _unintended_ movement, and using him as a sort of half pleasure provider/half comfy thing to lean on.

A blush spread across her face and she whispered _'sorry'_ in such a soft timid voice that it would've been a miracle for him to hear it. To demonstrate she took his head in her hands and firmly massaged it as she pulled their faces together for a kiss. Feeling his smile against her lips, Maka decided all was forgiven.

Every part of her body was burning now. The fire that began in her neck from a mere touch had spread quickly and was now burning out of control. Every place his hands touched it flared and sent her head into spirals and zig-zags and all other dizzying squggles. Four hands ran quickly across exposed skin and it was becoming difficult to tell what was being touched by who and how. She was sure limbs had become tangled together in the process but there was no room to feel such things.

The whirring sounds of the bus engine were a distant memory though clearly the bus was still driving. The occasional bump or swerve throwing the two of them violently up or down, to one side of the seat or the other. Each movement only drawing their attention long enough for a giggle, a chuckle and a quick glance towards the driver.

Soon they reached the point when touching and giggling were nearing the last moments. They were here for a reason, both of them knew, and awkward foreplay was only the beginning. So, almost as quickly as they had become entangled, the boy was edging with fingers slowly towards the lower half of her body. His fingertips crept down her burning skin with a nervousness reminiscent of how one might touch a pot on the stove that they expect to be hot. Fitting. She even thought for a moment that he might realise her skin was too hot and quickly pull away his hand, thankfully he did not.

The rough skin of the middle finger on his right hand was the first to come into contact with her pussy. He stroked gently but surely and evoked such an extreme reaction from her that she feared she might cease to feel anything at all after such intensity. Maka threw her head back and let a moan free from her throat that was not so much loud as lustful and laced with the sounds of indecent pleasures. Beneath her, Maka felt the boy move slightly and grunt quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Firstly, an apology, I can never think of good words to use for their private parts.  
>The other chapters had this issue too.<br>So if you have good words that would work in this situation feel free to tell me.

THE SUSPENSE!  
>I know!<br>But I can't really put it off much longer, get ready for the next one!

As always, let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry I took so long to update this, I feel really bad for it.  
>Hope you like it and that makes up for my slackness.<p>

* * *

><p>Maka pulled away from his hand hesitantly, positioning herself over his cock. It stood tall and she couldn't help licking her lips at the thought of having it inside her. The boy took hold of himself and guided it into her as she lowered herself down. Slowly her body surrounded him and he let out several less than manly moans as it happened. Her breathing was as erratic as his by the time he was all the way in.<p>

Before she could move, the boy pulled her close to her so that their chests were pressed together. He slowly moved his mouth to her ear grazing his teeth over her neck on the way eliciting a surprised moan from her lips.

"Ready?" He whispered. There was seductive confidence in his voice that made her tighten up around him. He let out a low grunt and chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes."

In an instant she found herself lying down with the boy hovering over her. They stayed connected but somehow he had swung her around under him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss before slowly withdrawing and thrusting back in again.

The intensity of it made her grasp the seat for support. All her body was filled with pleasure and she felt like if she didn't hold onto something she might collapse under the weight of it. She watched the muscles of his toned arms and chest work as he pulled out and pushed back in again, each time exhaling sharply and producing an explosion of pleasure inside her.

Her hands reached up without her asking them to and stroked his abs. The smooth skin felt good against her hands and she could feel the firm muscle below. _I've never been with anyone as attractive before_, she thought, luxuriating in the ecstasy of the moment. She heard herself moan with excruciating urgency and suddenly realised how close she was.

The boy grunted in response as if saying _I know, it's close_. He picked up speed and leaned down to bridge the distance between their mouths. As their mouths touched and opened to attend a desperate kiss Maka felt herself tightening and finally reaching her climax. Her moans were muffled by his mouth that remained over hers the whole time. As she quietened down he moved his lips against hers firmly, urgently.

She responded immediately but he had already begun to moan and growl into her mouth. Copying what he did, she stayed gently playing with his tongue as he moaned and came triumphantly inside her. The liquid was warm inside her and she let out a contented sigh, wrapping her arms around the heavily panting boy.

"Name's Soul." He panted out in a whisper.

"Maka" She replied softly.

And then they quietly found their clothes, when the bus stopped next the boy got off, grinning back at her from the door.

* * *

><p>As she stared out the window of the bus, mere minutes from her stop now Maka could not keep her mind off the boy. Her only clue to identity a name, Soul. Perhaps it was not even his real name but he had offered it willingly. A sign he wanted to see her again. She wouldn't mind that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's the end.  
>Hope you liked reading it.<br>Let me know what you thought :D


End file.
